


WonderWall - December 1997

by JD_Steiner



Category: World's End - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Car Accidents, Drug Addiction, Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10102274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JD_Steiner/pseuds/JD_Steiner
Summary: This is my take on the night in December 1997 when Gary O.D.'d.Andy ends up rolling the car, severing his femoral artery. Only to get arrested after 12 hours of life saving surgery.





	

The loud wall of music hit Andy as soon as he opened the front door, the living room full of noisy drunk people – people that Andy didn't want to really be around. Although the copious amounts of alcohol he had consumed had helped with that. Nervously he made his way back into the house and immediately took to looking for Gary. The quicker he was found, the quicker they could both get out of there. Andy hadn't wanted to come to the party anyway and was about to go home, realizing as he went to leave, that Gary was still somewhere inside.  
Emerging from the kitchen, he decided to head down the hallway. Turning the corner, he sees Gary sitting on the floor in front of a bedroom door, knees drawn up to his chest, his head in his hands.  
“Gary? Mate?”  
“AAAAaaahhh!” Gary screamed, jumping about a foot off of the floor, bashing against the closed door behind him. It would be funny; if it wasn't so serious. Still. He had to stifle a smile.

Gary felt as if his heart was beating out of his chest. Andy had just scared the beeejebus out of him.  
“Fuck!” he yelled at Andy as pain radiated through his chest, the needle he has just used to shoot up still dangling from his arm.  
“Gary, calm down, it's me, Andy.”  
“Fuck, don't scare me like that.”  
“What have you done, mate?”  
Gary's head fell back against the now busted door, he couldn't keep his eyes open. “Wah?”  
“Gary?”  
“Huh? Yeah?” His head snapped forward, his eyes blinked open.  
“Are you O.K.?”  
“Yeah..I.....” he drifted off again.  
“Wake up!” Andy taps Gary's cheek rapidly but there's no response. “Oh come on ya stupid sod!” He did it again, this time Gary came to. Sighing in relief, Andy released the breath he had been holding before trying to pull Gary to his feet.  
“Come on, get up!” Andy pulled hard but Gary resisted, so instead he let Gary drop back to the floor where he fell on his rear with a thud.  
“Oww! What the fuck did you do that for?” Gary yelled, even though it wasn't really yelling as the music was too loud.  
“Chill out mate, O.K.?” Andy glanced down at Gary's bare arm, the thought crossing his mind if he should remove the needle or not. Better not, best thing to do right now would be to get out of here.  
“Cmon, Gary, lets get out of here, Gary? Gary? …. Oh Shit!”

The next thing Andy remembers is getting Gary in the car and heading toward the hospital. Being a typical December, it was snowing and windy. Andy opened the driver side window, hoping the cold air would sober him up a bit; or at least help mask the odor of alcohol that permeated from both of them just in case they got stopped. Every few seconds he glanced over at Gary to make sure he was still breathing.  
“Gary you stupid Cunt!.....AaaAAAAhhh!” Andy turned the wheel sharply as bright headlights came toward them. Veering, he just managed to avoid crashing. Just as quickly, things were upside down then right before going upside down again. Andy lost count of how many times it happened before the car went upright and stayed that way. Everything still spun in front of him, even though the car had now come to a stop. Smoke rose from under the hood , the roof caved in was almost touching Andy's head, the door on the drivers side had come off. He didn't know how long it took to register what had happened. The next thought that ran through his head was that of a warm sensation in his groin area. Instinctively he looks down to find his trousers covered in blood. Turning his head to the left he lay back on the headrest. Looking out the now smashed window at the snow piled up around the car, a bitter December wind whipped in, smacking Andy in the face as he watches the back of Gary's trencoat and the soles of his Doc Martens as he runs off into the night.


End file.
